Surgical saw blades as used in orthopaedic surgery may be generally categorized as either reciprocating or oscillating. An oscillating blade, when connected at its proximal end to a hub of a powered surgical saw, pivots about the hub such that the distal end reciprocates in an arc-like manner. An example of such an oscillating blade may be had by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,555. Often, such oscillating blades are used in conjunction with a cutting guide to provide for a precision cut. The cutting guide commonly has a head of some type with a slot therethrough having side walls. As the surgeon cuts along the slot with the oscillating blade, the sides of the blades can violently hit against the side walls of the guide causing the lateral side walls of the blades to deform or mushroom out. The mushrooming of the blades' sides can cause the blade to rub against the slot, thereby increasing friction therebetween, which in turn can cause a higher torque on the powered instrument. Increased friction can also increase the heat and debris at the resection site. Further, with excessive mushrooming the blade could jam within the cutting guide. Finally, it is known in the industry to apply a coating to the exterior of a blade to reduce galling of the blade during use. Mushroomed edges scrapping against the cutting guide can scrape off the gall-resistent coating along the edge.
While most oscillating saw blades have radiused corners along the lateral side walls, it is known to provide a fully arcuate lateral side wall on an oscillating blade.